¿Ahora soy papá?
by Shikei'XD
Summary: Reborn nos relata como fue que se volvió padre. R27


Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva, narra Reborn._

Asterisco (*) Flash Back

**¿Ahora soy papá?**

_Cuando uno se levanta por la mañana, con la compañía de alguien a quien amas a tu lado, sientes que nada podría bajarte de esa nube de felicidad. Eso es lo que pensaba yo, despertando cada día al lado de Tsuna, ese lindo chico que poco a poco se volvió un adulto joven y que cada día, me hacia mas feliz._

_Es curioso como unas pocas palabras, dichas con amor y cautela, te pueden dejar en shock por mucho tiempo… Déjenme contarles, pues aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…_

_-Reborn –me llamo mi ángel usando ese tono de voz que solo yo tenia el privilegio de escuchar de sus labios._

_-¿Dime? –le respondí con los ojos cerrados, dejándome encantar por esa dulce voz, perteneciente a aquel quien me hacia tan inmensamente feliz cada día._

_-Ayer, mientras estabas en esa misión, fui a ver a Shamal, por esos malestares que estuve teniendo desde hace días –me dijo. Volteé el rostro para verlo, con la preocupación marcada ligeramente en mis facciones, y él solo me sonrió tranquilizadoramente._

_-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunte, alarmado._

_Pude ver como esa sonrisa leve se volvía mas ancha y feliz, cosa que hizo que mi corazón palpitara normalmente, otra vez._

_-Tengo un pequeño "parasito estomacal". Según Shamal tardará cuatro meses en que se note que lo llevo dentro y nueve meses para que salga de mí –vi como la cara de Tsuna se ponía mas radiante de felicidad mientras una risilla tonta salía de sus labios, yo por otra parte solo atine a alzar la ceja. Creo que no lo estoy entendiendo bien._

_-Explícate –pedí._

_-Estoy esperando un bebe y adivina ¿Quién es el padre? –Sonrió- pues nadie más que tú, así que espero tomes la responsabilidad._

_Esa oración retumbo en mi cabeza como eco, repitiéndose muchas veces la palabra bebe y la palabra padre. Pude ver mi reflejo en los ojos de Tsuna y ni yo me creo la cara que tengo en este momento. _

_-¿Voy a ser padre…? –susurro como imbécil, mirando a la nada y luego todo se torna negro._

_Luego de ese pequeño desmayo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos y ahora, heme aquí, en el hospital general Vongola, esperando que Shamal salga de cirugía para poder conocer a mi bebe._

_-_Reborn

_Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con la cara sonriente de Shamal, que me señala la habitación en donde estaban llevando a Tsuna._

-Tú bebe y tu esposo están bien, puedes pasar a verlos. Luego te doy la hoja de cuidados que deberes tener con Tsuna en lo que se recupera de la cirugía.

_No termine ni de escuchar a Shamal cuando ya estaba en la habitación de mi amado, quien dormitaba en la camilla, mirando la pequeña cuna que estaba a un lado de la cama con una gran añoranza._

_-_Es nuestro bebe, Reborn-_me susurro tan suave que casi no lo escuche. Camine hacia la cuna y tome en brazos a mi bebe. Una hermosa niña reposaba en mis brazos, apretando fuertemente mi dedo índice, sonreí como idiota y me puse a la altura de Tsuna, lo bese y le susurre:_

_-_Gracias por darme este regalo, Tsuna

_El solo sonrió y me acaricio la mejía y la de nuestra princesa para quedarse profundamente dormido. Tome asiento a un lado de la camilla y comencé a arrullar a mi princesa y un susurro salió de mis labios._

_-_Ahora soy padre ¿eh?-_ claro que lo soy y el mundo puede estar seguro, que seré el padre numero uno. Cuídense malditos bastardos que intenten tocar a mi hija, ante todo, sigo siendo el mejor hitman del mundo, y eso nadie me lo quitara._

_**OMAKE**_

_**15 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**_

_-_¡REBORN! ¡DEJA DE PONER TRAMPRAS! ¡TRISTA VA A TENER NOVIO AUNQUE A TI NO TE GUSTE! –se escucho el fuerte grito de un hombre, para luego escucharse un fuerte pum y un:

-Ya entendí ¡pero deja el jarrón de metal en su lugar Tsuna! ¡Esa cosa duele mucho!

-¡PUES ENTONCES COMPORTATE COMO UN HUMANO NORMAL!

Ya al fondo de los gritos, se escucho un suave suspiro femenino:

-Mis padres no son normales…

_FIN_

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me disculpo por el OoC pero puedo asegurar que lo disfrutaron. _

_Déjenme un review, no sean malos, los escritores nos alimentamos con ellos como si fuéramos vampiros aferrándose a la ultima gota de sangre de su victima XD_


End file.
